


Crystal

by unaspectre



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeannie gets some advice after a tragedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystal

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for the beta.  
> This actually comes from a story I had in mind for a long time but I don’t think I’ll ever write this but I liked this scene so here it is.  
> Enjoy.

Jeannie opened her eyes and looked around the SGC’s infirmary. She was sore, tired and just wanted to go back to sleep, the meds she was on made her feel heavy.

Turning to look for a doctor or nurse to get some water she was surprised to see a man sitting there flipping through a file, he glanced up at her for a second before going back to his reading. His head jerked up again as he realised she was awake.

“Hi,” he smiled at her, “Do you want anything?”

She looked at him confused wondering who this strange man was; he was handsome under his glasses and expression of contemplation. He looked like he was a scientist from the neck up but other than that he reminded her of some of the marines she’d seen on Atlantis.

“Do you want anything?” he asked again, his blue eyes crinkling in amusement, “Water, drugs, knitting needle for the cast on your arm?”

Jeannie gave him a small smile, “Some water please.”

He nodded and dropped the file on the bed behind him, before he got her a cup of water. Jeannie gratefully sipped the cool liquid before giving him a confused frown, “Who are you?”

“Oh,” he looked embarrassed, “I’m Daniel Jackson, your brother asked me to talk to you when you woke up.”

“And you agreed?” she sighed annoyed, “You look like a sensible guy and not someone he could intimidate.”

Daniel chuckled, “He didn’t intimidate, more he looked at me sadly and I folded. It creeped me out.”

Jeannie couldn’t help but smile at that, “So, what did he want you to talk to me about?”

Daniel let out a long sigh, “He wanted me to give you some advice.”

“Advice?” suspicion filled Jeannie’s eyes and voice.

“My wife died several years ago,” he confessed.

Anger filled her, “So you’re here to tell me I’ll get over this? That the fact my husband and daughter were killed will one day be a distant memory?”

Daniel shook his head and pulled his seat over beside her, “I would never say that.”

“Then why are you here?” Jeannie demanded trying not to cry.

“Rodney wanted me to tell you that it would get better,” Daniel told her, “He wanted me to make you feel better but I know there’s nothing anyone can say that will make the pain you’re feeling go away.”

“I’m expecting you to say time heals all wounds,” Jeannie said.

Daniel shook his head, “My wife died almost ten years ago. I still wake up every so often and expect to see her beside me. So trust me I’m not going to give you any of that clichéd crap. But I am going to give you one small piece of advice.”

“What kind of advice?” Jeannie sighed.

“If you feel the need to break something,” Daniel told her, “I highly recommend crystal.”

“What?”

“Smashing crystal is very satisfying,” Daniel explained tilting his head slightly in thought, “At least it was for me.”

“Smash a lot?”

“Sixteen wine glasses, three decanters and a strange bird on a twig thing,” Daniel told her.

Jeannie smiled slightly again, “Did it help?”

“For about a minute or two,” he shrugged, he reached out and placed his hand on hers, “This won’t magically go away, but there will come a time when you’ll think of something about them and it will make you smile instead of cry. I know it’s not much of a comfort.”

Jeannie dropped her head for a moment before she looked back up at him.

“Thank you, Daniel,” she whispered, “I’ll remember your advice.”

Daniel smiled at her before he started out; he turned back to her, “Just don’t remember it in Atlantis. Your brother wouldn’t be too happy.”


End file.
